There is a significant need in the art for improved secondary (rechargeable) batteries having high energy density, decreased cost, improved safety, reduced thermal management and improved stability of component supply. Batteries having such improved characteristics will be useful in a variety of applications and are of particular interest for electric utility grid storage.
Electric utilities are seeking more cost effective and efficient strategies to manage energy delivery to the grid. Peak demand is frequently met by the use of relatively expensive gas turbines, which at times of low demand remain idle. Ideally, base load electrical energy production could be operated at optimum peak efficiency, with demand variations being either absorbed or delivered using some form of energy storage. Pumped hydro (PH) technology, where water is reversibly pumped from a lower to higher elevation, has been employed for such energy storage, where round-trip efficiency is typically 68%. However, acceptable sites for implementation of PH energy storage, based upon location and environmental concerns, are now very limited. An alternatively is the use of large storage batteries, where round-trip energy conversion efficiencies can exceed that of PH, and wherein siting is not limited by geography. The market for storage batteries for this application is expected to grow, provided that battery costs are reduced and performance is increased. Major issues that are currently limiting implementation of advanced battery systems for grid storage include: overall cost for materials and associated hardware, long-term availability of materials, safety, achieving long cycle life and thermal management during operation. The present invention provides an improved alkali metal battery with an aluminum based cathode to meet these requirements. The batteries of the invention provide an extremely low cost solution for electrochemical storage of bulk energy.